Misty
'''Misty(czyt. Mysti)- '''Jest kapitanem drużyny Rosji na mundialu i ogółem. Jedna z lepszych piłkarek świata ale nie najlepsza. Charakter Sunia jest zwariowana i przezabawna. Uwielbia dobrą zabawę i żartować. Opowiada świetne kawały. Jest przyjazna i na co dzień uśmiechnięta. Nie płacze i jest chłopczycą ale nie twardzielką. Kocha piłkę nożną i swego właściciela. Broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Uwielbia przypływ adrenaliny i ma ogromnego ducha walki. Nie poddaje się! Nigdy nie założy sukienki chyba, że jest to jakaś gala czy coś ale trudno jej to przeżyć. Potrafi zapanować na drużyną, z którą jest strasznie zżyta. Ogólnie dla wrogów jest agresywna i nie miła, lecz unika zbędnych bójek, przecież dba i o swoje bezpieczeństwo! Wykonuje swoje zadanie najlepiej jak tylko się da. Trenuje codziennie by stać się taka jak jej idolka Hela. Chętnie poznaje nowych przyjaciół. Bardzo dobrze wytrzymała fale hejtów na jej drużynę i nią samą na mundialu. Umiejętności Jest bardzo dobra w piłkę, opanowała większość sztuczek lecz nadal się uczy. Ma bardzo dobrą formę i wytrzymuje zmęczenie. Bardzo szybko biega, lecz o wiele wolniej od (myślę na imieniem xD), dlatego zawsze (ta bez imienia) dostaje piłkę i zmierza do bramki a Misty kończy akcje. Historia W Londynie na świat przyszły trzy szczeniaki. Jednym z nich była Misty. Uwielbiała zabawy z rodzeństwem. Od małego interesowała się piłką nożną. Nie przegapiła ani jednego meczu! Gdy miała około rok zaadoptował ją prze miły chłopiec o imieniu Artiom Dziubas. Mieszkał w Rosji dlatego Misty pożegnała się z rodzeństwem i rodzicami i wyleciała do Rosji. Od razu wiedziała, że jest ona jej nowym domem. Gdy miała kilka lat jej pan zobaczył w niej ogromny potencjał i rozpoczęła szkolenie na piłkarkę. Pewnego mundialu oglądała mecz Rosji z Niemcami. Jak zawsze była za Rosją. Zakochała się w stylu gry piłkarzy. Zobaczyła jednak, że kapitan Rosji nie gra czysto i rozkazuje innym, że też mają tal grac. Rosja przegrała a kapitan został wyrzucony. Wtedy pan Misty zaprosił ją na murawę gdzie trenowali pieski z drużyny Rosji, jednak nie mogli grać bo nie mieli kapitana. Zaprosili ją do gry i bardzo spodobał im się styl suczki. Wtedy trener porozmawiał z Misty i ustanowił ją kapitanem. Na początku pieski nie ufały jej podczas gry jednak później zaprzyjaźnili się. W 2018 roku na mundialu wysłuchała bardzo dużo złych rzeczy o reprezentacji Rosji dlatego za wszelką cenę chciała naprawić błąd poprzedniego kapitana. Poznała psi patrol i innych reprezentantów. Wszyscy dziwili się jak taka słodka suczka może być kapitanem jednak podczas mundialu pokazała na co ją stać. Mimo iż Rosja nie wygrała to kibice na nowo pokochali reprezentację Rosji :D Lubi *Zabawę. *Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. *Grać w piłkę. *Spędzać czas z właścicielem. *Spędzać czas z Xander'em. *Dobro *Wszystkie święta *Odwiedzać Psi Patrol Nie lubi *Gdy coś idzie nie po jej myśli. *Gdy musi założyć jakiś strój, inny niż jej koszulka do gry. *Fali hejtów skierowanej do jej drużyny. *Gdy Xander jest smutny lub ma kłopoty. *Wytykania Xander'owi, że był kobieciarzem. Strach *Xander'owi coś się stanie. Ciekawostki *Jest bardzo dobra w piłkę. *Jest dość rzadką rasą psa. *Jest zakochana w Xanderze, jednak dziewczyny ostrzegają ją, że to kobieciarz i ma "problemy miłosne". Obecnie jednak są parą. *Można powiedzieć, że ma dobry wpływ na Xander'a bo odkąd zakochał się w niej i zostali parą nie jest już kobieciarzem. *Suczka ma rosyjski akcent i czasem coś powie w tym języku. *Misty jest piękną suczką, z pewnością najładniejsza w jej drużynie. Galeria Misty.png Misty in the russian uniform.jpg|Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1.OMG To jest cudowne ���� 1531899082745.png|Takie odniesienie do ciekawostek xD 1532118182739.png|Trzy best friends. Po lewej Lio, po środku Misty a po prawej Leaf. 1536432864077.png|Mighty Pup Untitled10.png Misty_and_Xander_acidently_touching_their_noses_in_real_show.PNG|Misty i Xander w stroju kowbojów stykają sie noskami. W realnym show. Collab z Puppy <3 Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Kapitan Kategoria:Kapitan Rosji Kategoria:Napastnik Kategoria:Drudzy napastnicy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Adoptowana Kategoria:OC Chye